


Johnny Depp x Reader lemon oneshot

by SkyBlueBanana



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I love you's, Love, Romance, Sex, feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBanana/pseuds/SkyBlueBanana
Summary: Johnny has a rough day at work and is in a bad mood, but I'm sure his loving girlfriend can help him with that. (Almost the entire fic is a lemon, very slow and intense sex.)





	1. Part one of two.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnyDeppFangirl (from quotev)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JohnnyDeppFangirl+%28from+quotev%29).



A loud slam of the front door to your shared apartment woke you from your nap on the sofa.

"Y/N!" His loud shout rang through the apartment. 

Concern was your first feeling, the next being some form of shyness. He's generally so kind and patient. You tried to think back if whether or not you had done anything that would of caused this. Leading you to on to your third feeling, fear. No, that feeling didn't seem right. More nervousness that fear, you knew he would never hurt you.

You were so deep in your thoughts you momentarily forgot him calling your name. That was until he burst into the living room, chucking his brown, leather bag to the floor. You peeked over the back of the sofa, watching him.

Johnny looked around the room and caught eyes with you, and you ducked back behind the sofa without a thought, only to be found as he circled the large piece of furniture and stood infront of you. 

You looked up at him with big doe eyes. Immediately his expression softened and he flopped on the sofa next to you, giving out a large sigh. Not a second after, you hopped off the sofa and ran into your shared room. Johnny's head lifted and he gazed after you in disappointment and exhaustion. 

That was, until you came running back with your large, cosy, baby blue duvet, wrapping you both in it like a cave. You both sat there silently for a moment. "Hi, Y/N," he whispered. "Hi," you whispered back, following your greeting with,"no one can get you in here now, not even work." 

His eyebrows arched in the middle, eye's large and gentle. "Y/N..." 

You shifted closer, resting your head on his firm chest. "I love you, and I'll protect you, so don't worry," you whispered sharply, full of determination. He smiled in the darkness under the duvet, "okay." 

Lifing your head you asked him quietly," you love me too, right?" 

His arms wrapped round your small form, "always."

Smiling you pecked his cold lips, cold from the winter outside. You were both once again silent for a moment before his whispered, "do that again."

With a soundness giggle you pecked his lips once again. "Again." *Peck.*

"Again."

*Peck."

"Again."

You pecked his lips once more and his strong hand took hold of the back of your head, making you blush. Johnny's cold lips warmed themselves on yours, moving so gently yet firmly.

You tilted your head so to make the kiss firmer, pressing your tongue against his moving lips, His mouth opening and tongue pressing against yours.

His hand reached down, holding your waist and pulling you closer. You pushed yourself up on top of him, straddling his lap with a light hum, softly humping his jeans. While doing that your small hands unbuttoned his shirt, palms smoothing over his tanned skin, pushing the white material away.

The hand holding the back of your head moved down to your neck, the hand round your waist moving up to still wrap round you while his finger tips brushed over the fabric covering the edge of your right breast.

With one of your hands still feeling over him you buttoned your own shirt, parting lips and leaning back to shuffle out of your sleeves, pouncing on him once the task was complete. 

Immediately his hand dove into your hair, yanking it by the roots, (not too hard,) making you cry out quietly. He had never pulled your hair before, and you loved every second of it.

His lips pressed against your exposed neck, nipping and sucking, definitely leaving delicious marks for you to droll over later.

"Mhmmm, please," you whimpered. "Please what?" He groaned, clearly aroused by your pleads. "I need you, just take me." He chuckled, "let me take my time with you, ..you're too beautiful to waste."

Cheeks burning you hide your face in his chest, squirming on his lap. A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest and you smiled into his skin.

Two hands firmly gripped you head, one on the side of your face and the other holding your chin as you were pulled up to look at him. You watched as he stared at you, studying ever feature, and intense look in his eyes. Just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore he leant in, pressing those cool lips against your hot ones.

Johnny's hands moved down, his right firmly holding your lower back, the left reaching your hip only to slow push into your skin, dragging up to your ribs, caressing your right breasts, brushing his fingers over the sensitive flesh.

A long, slow breath came out your moan as you arched your back, closing your eyes as your head rolled back. Opening your eyes and looked down with a dazed expression as you felt your bra unclamped and tugged off. 

You almost couldn't bare the feeling of your breasts so exposed and vulnerable. "Johnny-" your small voice pleaded. Leaning forward he wrapped his now warm lips round your small left bud, tongue rolling over it repeatedly. 

You closed your eyes once again, giving out a happy sigh, biting your lip. Johnny's lips soon removed themselves, his tongue lingering for a moment, driving you insane.

You gave a short cry of surprise as the duvet was thrown off you both; and you found yourself laying on your back, looking up into his amused eyes.

Your expression soften at his handsome face, you couldn't help lifting your hand up to his cheek, stroking it lovingly. "I love you," you told him, voice full of genuine admiration. He simply smiled down at you, eyes speaking all he was feeling, but you wanted to hear it.

"Do you love me?" You asked. "Always," he breathed out, leaning down, his hand holding yours against his while his forehead touched your own, eyes closed.

You looked up at him, his face so peaceful. After a minute or so his eyes opened, expression showing both lust and belonging. Gazing down at you with these feelings he unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down. Untwining your legs from his and lifting them in such a way to remove them without much effort along with your panties.

You spread your legs, allowing him to lean forward between them, his bare chest pressed against your own. The button, zip and harsh denim was rough against your most sensitive place. However, it only made you more needy.

Johnny was enjoying taking his time, exploring your upper body with sharp nips of the skin. You simply lay there, the middle of your eyebrows raised, whimpering and arching your back in pleasure.

Turning your head to the side only gave him more to access, as his lips pressed against it firmly, giving small kisses up and down. His hand travelled down your stomach, reaching and undoing his trousers, hand moving and pulling them down from behind, kicking the rest off and chucking them elsewhere. 

Moving back  above you, each hand either side of your small frame, he gazed down at you longingly. You gave a small sigh of content at the sight. 

Well this was longer that I thought it would be,  
(That's what she said.)  
Anyways, part 2 soon. X

Thanks for the request Johnny Depp (Johnny Depp fangirl) off Quotev


	2. Part two of two

Moving back above you, each hand either side of your small frame, he gazed down at you longingly. You gave a small sigh of content at the sight. 

Johnny slowly leant down, his lips brushing against yours. Smiling as he heard you let out a longing whine. "You've been so patient," he praised you. "I suppose you can have your reward now."

"Thank you," you whispered, wrapping your arms round his shoulders, spreading your legs wider, earnestly.

He used his hand to line up the tip of his cock with your soaking entrance and pushed forward.

You felt yourself stretch so deliciously around him, the deeper he went the more it forced you apart, squelching against your drenched insides. Your head rolled back in ecstasy as you smiled and your eyes closed. Opening to look up at his pleasured face.

Johnny continued thrusting slowly into you. You gave a whispered moan as he filled you up, over and over, gently just hitting the perfect spot each time. 

"Such a horny little thing," he murmured. "Only for you," was your response. A response that made him smile, that and thrust harder. Forcing a surprised, high pitched moan/squeal from you.

Suddenly Johnny completely pulled out. You gave a low whine, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Only to yelp as you were flipped over onto your front and yanked up onto your knees by your hips. You lay there, ass up, face down with wide eyes.

Feeling the head of his cock at your entrance you gave a low hum, closing your eyes at the feeling. Johnny's strong hands held your hips firmly as he once again pushed himself inside. In this new position his cock hitting the back of you.

You let out a small cry at the feeling. "Ugh, this .. feels .. so .. GOOD!" You praised him between each thrust, your cheerleading skills motivating him further.

Smirking, Johnny clenched his teeth and thrust harder. Leaning forward he wrapped his arm round your waist, cupping part of your drooling sex. 

You tried pushing back, but was unable to keep up with his harsh pace. Instead submitting, and slumping forward to receive Johnny's sharp jerks and humps. 

He soon removed his hand, gripping onto both of your hips and leaning over you, breathing heavily. He was getting close, you could tell. He kept pounding, hitting that same spot over and over. It was painful, but good. A sharp jab against your bruised walls, making him feel so big inside you.

You were yanked back, him on his knees and you almost on his lap, legs between his underneath him. You still lay, as if bowing to the headboard of the bed. Feeling just the tip of his cock slide in and out of your pussy, giving Johnny that prefect friction.

His breath hitched, and you moved one of your hands between your legs, wanting to orgasm too. Your erect clit begged for attention, and you circled the nub, whimpering at all the different sensations down there.

You came to the edge quickly, so painfully horny from all leading up to this. "Johnny! Ugh, it feels so good.. I'm.. I'm gonna-" Your voice was cut off by the still bliss of your orgasm hitting you. Your insides clenched, setting Johnny off. "Ugh!" He groaned, pulling your sweaty hips closer as you felt the faint sensation of liquid squirting against your walls.

Lifting you up Johnny made room for himself on the sofa, wiping his forehead of sweat and glancing at your panting, resting body.

"Y/N."

"*Pant* Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
